


Trenecito bajo el árbol de navidad

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spinner, handsomehero & chip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: La familia Gold es fan de los trenes eléctricos. Prompt: 6 Plastic Vagons – electric train under the tree.- part of 24 days of Rumbelle Christmas





	

Gold le había confesado en una ocasión a Belle, mientras buscaban regalos para Henry y Lucy, sobre la carencia de juguetes de su niñez y el extraño y vergonzoso deseo para un adulto, de poseer solo uno: Un trenecito de juguete.  
Naturalmente, su esposa le había regalado uno aquella misma navidad, con su motor pintado en un rojo intenso y el nombre de “Spinner” en manuscrita de letras doradas. Era perfecto. Con sus vagones de lata y el humo saliendo de su pequeña chimenea, Gold se sentía como el niño más viejo y más feliz del mundo.   
Colocando los rieles en las más inusuales partes de la casa; Gold se divertía dejando al tren dar recorridos mortales e imposibles, teniendo como cómplice a Lucy, su pequeña hija, quien le acompañaba en su diversión, paseando a todos y cada uno de sus muñecos dentro de los vagones.  
Por su puesto había sido proyecto de Lucy, al plantearle con sus preciosos ojos azules, lo divertido que sería si el tren “Spinner”, diera un paseo por las cuevas debajo de las camas y el precipicio de las escaleras, para llevarle el desayuno hasta su cama, como cuando enferma, mamá le había permitido desayunar hot cakes bajo las sábanas.  
Rumplestiltskin lo consideró una idea estupenda. Unos días después, llegó una caja de paquetería, quien afortunadamente había recibido la Sra. Potts. Tras pedirle que le guardara el secreto, con su mirada más perversa y la propina más encantadora, la guardó en el garaje para el día viernes 28 de Diciembre.   
El plan era simple: Belle tendría una visita escolar y estaría ocupada en el trabajo hasta pasada la tarde; él se encargaría de pasar a buscar a Lucy al preescolar para que le ayudase, siendo ella la mente maestra detrás de este proyecto, mientras que la Sra. Potts no despreciaria una tarde libre.  
Cuando Lucy vio a su padre aparecer a la puerta del salón de clases, corrió a sus brazos y él le dijo con una sonrisa: “Mi pequeña, ¿recuerdas que querías Hot Cakes en la cama? ¡Vamos a hacerlo y sorprender a mamá!  
Lucy le abrazó aún más fuerte. ¡Una sorpresa para mamá! Le dijo en una preciosa risotada.  
La caja, por supuesto, contenía miles de metros en rieles y dos trenes más, uno azul llamado “The handsome hero” y uno pequeñito y rosa, llamado “Chip”. Rumplestilskin y Lucy pasaron toda una mañana, colocando en diferentes partes de la casa los rieles, por todas aquellas partes que a su hija le parecían más y más interesantes y peligrosas. Habitaciones, ventanas, los baños, entre los libros en la biblioteca de mamá, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, bajo el árbol de navidad. Después de comer, Rumple y Lucy dejaron a “Chip” y “Spinner” dar un paseo de prueba el cual fue un éxito rotundo. Miles de metros de vía dentro y fuera de la casa rosa, y la promesa de que esta noche, Lucy cenaría Hot Cakes en su habitación transportados por “Chip”.  
Lucy y Rumple, cansados de tanto trabajo, se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, abrazados. Rumplestiltskin despertó encontrándose con la curiosa visión de su esposa en el sillón de enfrente, quien miraba a sus dos niños con rostro divertido. Cambiando el semblante a uno serio, le dijo a su esposo.  
\- Sr. French, ¿me informaría usted la razón por la cual mi casa se encuentra convertida en este laberinto de vías? – El tono grave de Belle, era traicionado por una sonrisa que no lograba ocultarse.  
\- Me temo que yo soy solo un discípulo Sra. Gold. La verdadera mente maestra es nuestra hija.  
Belle le levantó una ceja.  
-Y usted, “Sr. Oscuro”, solo un inocente, entiendo.  
\- Lucy quería un pretexto para comer Hot Cakes en la cama. Así que le he prometido que esta noche los tendrá. ¿Quiere usted participar?  
Belle exhaló en molestia. – Usted solo, va a recoger este desastre el día de mañana, le advierto.  
Rumplestilskin sonrió en triunfo.  
….  
Sentadas sobre la cama en la habitación de Lucy, madre e hija esperaban ansiosas la llegada de “Chip” y “Handsome Hero” a su destino.  
-¿¡Ya viene!? – gritaron ambas a unísono.  
\- ¡Ahí va! Fue la respuesta que vino desde la cocina.  
\- Un pitido y humo anunció que “Handsome hero” había llegado, frente a los gritos de júbilo de ambas. Su cargamento era de miel, mermelada y mantequilla, los cuales fueron dejados hasta los pies de la cama. Las chicas los colocaron en una mesita plegable y fijaron nuevamente la vista a la puerta. Apenas y tuvo tiempo Gold de llegar, y acostándose junto a sus pequeñas, en un brinco que hizo volar a las dos de sus asientos. Los tres vitorearon juntos, la llegada de “Chip” y “Spinner” portando el preciado cargamento de Hot Cakes calientes y leche de chocolate fría.


End file.
